Conan Class Award
by AcushlaHattori-chan
Summary: Ending, jangat lewatkan!
1. Chapter 1: Cowok Favorit CC

**Disclaimer**: Aoyama-sensei

**Genre** : Humor (semoga)

**Warning** : Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia sesuai EYD, _typin_g_ error_

**Setting**: Malam penuh bintang, dingin-dingin empuk, di depan Aula Conan Class, beratus-ratus manusia berdesak-desakan. Ada apa?

Lampu-lampu sorot menambah terangnya lokasi. Ada TV super duper _double _gede kuadrat yang disediakan bagi penonton di depan Aula CC, kamera-kamera siap merekam kejadian paling spektakuler fantastis bombastis. (Bagi penonton yang berada di depan Aula CC kita sebut _fans_).

Yep, para _fans_ jejerit histeris, bagi yang ketangkep kamera langsung menunjukkan tanda _peace_-nya tanpa maksud yang jelas, norak abis. Maklum, LIVE gitu.

Terlihat seorang cewek manis di depan aula CC lagi mainan sama mikrofonnya, mungkin stres karena ga dibolehin masuk ke Aula CC.

-_ON AIR_-

"OK, SALAM DETEKTIF! Selamat datang di _Conan Class Award_!" terdengar suara menggema _host_ cantik yang kita kenal sebagai pacarnya Heiji Hattori.

_Fans_ pun makin gila jejeritannya.

"Tak usah berlama-lama, kemeriahan di dalam aula CC menunggu kita. Yuuk mari! "

*_Backson_g_ 'Secret of My Heart'_*

Dengan kecanggihan teknologi, gambar kamera tau-tau sudah ganti suasana, beda banget sama yang di luar,

Di Aula CC tampak tenang, ruangan elegan dengan kemewahan yang wah dan wah. Dekorasi bunga, lampu warna-warni, kursi-kursi penonton yang sudah diatur sedemikian nyaman dilengkapi bantal dan minuman 'mak nyuss' membuat para penduduker (ng? = pe+duduk+er) tidak mau beranjak meskipun ada gempa (bohong banget).

Pokoknya terserah bayangan _readers_ deh.

Di panggung yang tak kalah megah telah berdiri _host_ manis yang merangkap sebagai produser(author) dengan senyum merekah yang dipasangnya sejak satu jam lalu menunggu kesiapan kamera dan akhirnya...

"SALAM DETEKTIF! Selamat datang di CONAN CLASS AWARD!"

Tepuk tangan meriah, siul-siul, jeritan histeris de el el melengkapi suasana.

"Senang sekali rasanya akhirnya CCA ini bisa terlaksana, setelah mengadakan _voting_ terbatas di jejaring sosial, semoga bisa menghibur."

*Suara drum+piano membahana,, jeng-jenggg-jeeeeng*

"Tak usah basa basi lagi, nominasi pertama akan dibacakan oleh...eh.." _host_ tertegun. "Yang benar saja?"

Belum disebutkan namanya muncul dua wanita cantik nan anggun dadah-dadah ala miss uniperes. Akur sekali tidak seperti di serial Detective Conan, Yukiko Kudo dan Vermouth (menggunakan kode nama ini saja ya) asyik tebar pesona.

Penonton pada jejerit kesetanan dan tepuk tangan meriah banget.

"SALAM DETEKTIF! Heheheh."Vermouth terkekeh-kekeh

"SALAM DETEKTIF! Hihihi." Yukiko .pun tak kalah

"Hohohoho." Penonton pun antusias.

"Hihihi, kita mengemban tugas penting loh!"

"Hehehehe, bentul ban get, ngebacain nominasi."

"Hihihi.. nominasi 'Cowok Terfavorit CC', ahai! "

"Kita punya Sinichi Kudo, hehehe."

_(__Sinichi__ FC__: "Yeahhhh Sinichi!__")_

" Heiji Hattori pujaan sang author, hehehehe."

_(__Heiji__ FC__: "Go go go Heiji, We love u!__")_

"_und_ Kaito Kid! Hihihii."

_(__Kaito__ FC__: "Kaito is the winner, yooooww"__)_

Tampak 3 anak kecil menuju ke atas panggung, berdebat.

"Genta, aku saja!" Ayumi merengek.

"Jangan. Aku saja yang mnyerahkan itu." Mitsuhiko tak mau kalah.

"Hehh, ada apa ini? Saya ini tidak punya permen." Yukiko panik.

"Kami disuruh untuk mengantarkan amplop berisi pemenang nominasi, Tante." Genta menyerahkan amplop super gede warna biru.

"Heh, siapa yang kau panggil tante, eh?" ketiga makhluk tadi langsung ngacir balik ke _backstage_.

"Hehhehe, pemandangan yang aneh, siapa neh pemenangnya?" Vermouth memberikan aba-aba ke _partner_-nya yang cengar-cengir membaca isi tulisan di amplop.

"Hahihuhehoo, pemenangnya adalah..."

*suara simbal(?) membahana*

"... SINICHI KUDO!"

_(__Sinichi__ FC pingsan__ satu per satu s__e__c__a__r__a__ urut k__a__y__a__k kartu domino__)_

Tampak yang merasa namanya dipanggil maju ke depan.

"Hmm, _I LOVE U ALL_." Sang pemenang langsung balik ke tempat duduk dan tak lupa acara _kissbye_ yang membuat penonton ber-ahh-uhh ria terpesona akan penyakit keren Shinichi yang tidak pernah sembuh.

Kamera balik ke _host_ manis yang ditemani rekannya yang tadi di luar si _host _cantik.

"Hoh, cuma gitu doang? Kehabisan kata-kata dia?" nada sebel karena Heiji tidak menang dilontarkan si _host_ manis.

"Keren kalii, ga kebanyakan cincong." Kazuha menimpali.

"Heran. Anak-anak jaman sekarang pada ga bnyk omong, nih. Diemmm mulu, padahal udah dikasih kesempatan buat ngomong sampe gigi copot juga ga napa. Kalo jaman nyokap sama bokap gue, (yaelahh, gue?) itu ya, anak-anaknya pada sopan-sopan sama orang. Ga peduli orangnya sudah berkeriput apa masih halus kulitnya. Pokoknya ramah-ramah, deh. Ga kayak anak jaman sekarang kayaknya sudah pada ga peduli gitu sama kesempatan. Jadi bingung. Kok, bisa anak-anak jadi kayak gitu, ya? Apa karena salah keturunan? Apa kata dunia nanti kalo mereka-mereka ini sudah pada gede terus.." Gerutu si host manis yang sudah keluar dari tema pembicaraan.

(Penonton pun ngorok bersama-sama)

"Udah, udah, break aja dulu." Kazuha memecahkan suasana sambil mengelap seberkas(?) iler karena tadi dia sempet ngorok juga.

_*__Backsong Piano music__*_

BREAK

To Be Continued

_Conan Class(CC)_ adalah perkumpulan yang paling saya impikan untuk terwujud menjadi nyata, di mana semua _Conan Lover _bisa bertemu langsung di aula _Conan Class_ (tempat impian juga).

Author: Wah, semoga tidak mengganggu kenyamanan ya

_Thanks for reading, mind to review?_

_**Next Chapter**_**: Cewek Terfavorit CC**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cewek Favorit CC

**Disclaimer**: Aoyama-sensei

**Genre** : Humor (hampir)

**Warning** : Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia sesuai EYD, _typin_g_ error_

**Setting**: Masih di kemeriahan gegapgempita suasana pasar yang nyasar ke depan Aula CC. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan kenapa kuburan sepi, karena setan-setan pada pindah ke sini *plak*.

Kamera sibuk memfokuskan dua host baru yakni Ran dan Sonoko.

_-On Air-_

Ran membetulkan wajahnya(?), belum sadar bahwa sudah mengudara. "eh, glek, yahuuuuu, balik lagi ke sini dengan saya!"

"dan saya!" Sonoko muncul tiba-tiba dari bawah kamera.

"SALAM DETEKTIF!"

_Fans_ jaipongan heboh. Banyak yang lonjak-lonjak, ada yang maen hulahop, lari _sprint_, lompat jauh. (Emangnya ajang olahraga?)

"Oke, lanjut ke dalam aula saja lah! Silakan buat host yang udah siap-siap, kita serahkan kameranya, nyooo!"

_**Aula CC**_

Kamera sudah balik ke suasana tenang, damai, dan tenteram, menyaingi level kuburan, menyorot si _host_ manis.

"SALAM DETEKTIF! Balik lagi ke acara Conan Class Award!"

_*__Back Song __Famous Detective*_

(Penonton enjot-enjotan di kursi)

"_Partner_ saya tadi mana ya?" Bingung bin panik si Kazuha ilang. Akhirnya dikasih tau kameramen kalau Kazuha lagi minta tandatangan Sinichi Kudo.

"Hoh? Sampe segitunya. Ckckck.. Ya sudah." pusing sesaat. Tiba-tiba...

"SALAM DETEKTIF!" Si host manis yang kepalanya masih pening tambah jantungan gara-gara ada _host_ baru muncul yang membuat si _host _manis grogi.

"h..Heiji-kun...loh, la-gi si-buk a-pa?" Pertanyaan terganyambung yang pernah dilontarkan si _host_ manis gara-gara grogi.

"Umm, _simple_ aja, mecahin kasus, sibuk belajar, makan minum, dan rutinitas normal anak manusia pada umumnya."

"Owh, gitu, teruss, kalau masalah yang lainnya seperti hati, gima-.."

"Woooyy, malah ngobrol, nominasi dong, NOMINASI!" amuk penonton.

"Oh, penontonnya galak bener, tenang aj, kalian masih bisa melihat diriku lebih lama lagi, ga usah tereak-tereak deh." Kenarsisan si _host _manis mulai membara.

(Penonton nglempar hp)

"Lumayan, nambah penghasilan, wkwkwk.." cengar-cengir sambil mungutin hp.

"Sudahlah, lanjut. Silakan pembaca nominasi untuk segera ke panggung. Hoammph..." Tukas Heiji.

_*Backsong I Can't Stop My Love For You*_

Muncul 2 pemuda memakai jas keren menaiki panggung, wajah berseri-seri warna-warni.

"SALAM DETEKTIF!" Shinichi&Kaito Kid semangat sekali

(Penonton sil-siul gaje)

"Kita di sini mau ngapain?" bisik Kid.

"Gimana sih, bacain nominasi tau." Balas Shinichi.

"Oh, kirain nerima _award._" Bisik Kid (lagi)

"Katanya produser sih gitu, ATAU jangan-jangan ini jebakan?" balas Shinichi (lagi) ditambah ekspresi parno.

(penonton sibuk bisik-bisik juga)

(Author: "woyyy, kalian berdua! Penting ya?")

"No,,nominasinya adalah, Ran Mouri,Kazuha Toyama, Sonoko Suzuki." Kid Kilat banget bacanya.

(penonton bingung tapi tetep tepuk tangan)

Tampak Sonoko Suzuki berjalan ke panggung.

"Heh,belum dibacain pemenang, uda ngluyur ke sini."

"Siapa juga yang k-PD-an, orang mau nganterin amplop. Nih!" Sonoko balik dengan tampang bete'.

"Cepettan, keburu produser marah!" Kid mulai membuka amplop.

"Hei, cakep! Menangin gue eah." Dari kejauhan sonoko kedip-kedip najong.

(Shinichi+Kid merinding)

"dan.. pemenangnya.. cewek tercantik manis terfavorit..."

"...RAN MOURI"

_*Backsong Step by Step*_

Ran pun nangis bombay sembari menerima _award_.

"_Yeah, my everything is yours, my fans_!, " nangis terharu, menjabat tangan setiap tamu di dalem aula CC.

Kamera balik ke si _host_ manis.

"Cappe deh! "

BREAK

To Be continued

_Conan Class(CC)_ adalah perkumpulan yang paling saya impikan untuk terwujud menjadi nyata, di mana semua _Conan Lover _bisa bertemu langsung di aula _Conan Class_ (tempat impian juga).

_Thanks for reading. Review, please._

Author: Bingung nyari _host_. Berminat?


	3. Chapter 3: Closing

**facDisclaimer**: Aoyama-sensei

**Genre** : Humor (semoga)

**Warning** : Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia sesuai EYD, _typin_g_ error,OOC, OC_

**Setting**: Aula CC tampak lengang, entah kenapa tidak seperti sesi sebelumnya yang ramenya ngalahin pasar di tengah jalan raya(?). Padahal kan lagi ada acara gede-gedean Conan Class Award yang peminatnya dari seluruh dunia antah-berantah bahkan flora-fauna beserta kulinernya(?). Ckckckk..

Mari kita usut!

-FlashBack On-

"Yap, daaan pemenang kategori 'Anggota OH terlicik' tiada lain dan tiada bukan serta tiada salah adalah..."

_*suara drum membahana*_

Takagi tampaknya kesulitan membuka amplop berisi nama pemenang karena ternyata dilem pake air liur permanen(?). Untung segera ada kameramen yang nglempar gunting bedah(?).

"_GIN!" Pekik Takagi._

Gin maju ke depan dengan langkah mantap tanpa senyum, menerima award tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, mbenerin topi hitam dan kacamata hitamnya, tanpa menyentuh _micro__ph__one_,tanpa acara _kissbye _maupun acara dadada _miss universe_, ia langsung balik ke tempat duduk, suasana jadi tegang dan memanas.

Jangkrik pun tak ada yang bersuara, nafas pun tak terdengar. Kebahagiaan tersedot. Kemuraman pun mendurja. ()

_(penonton : *bengong*)_

_(author:*nemenin bengong*)_

_-Flash Back Off-_

"Masih di CONAN CLASS AWARD!" si _host_ manis berusaha mengalihkan kegundahan dan kegelisahan penonton.

"Lanjut yuk, ada yang menarik nih. Ada 2 GuestStar yang bakal nampil di panggung. Mereke ini sebenarnya ga ter-..."

Terpotong karena ada riuh-riuh di panggung.

"Heh, ayo cepetan ke sini! Malu-malu amat." Tampak seorang cewek berambut merah sepunggung yang ribet nenteng-nenteng 4 microphone. Di belakangnya ada kawannya yang manis berambut biru sepinggul laksana gelombang diterpa angin syahdu(?) tampak malu-malu.

"Heh, ga pernah jadi artis ya? Belum dipanggil juga udah keluar duluan." Gerutu si _host_ manis.

"Heh, ga pernah jadi anak rajin ya? Kita kan punya inisiatif tanpa nunggu perintah." Timpal si rambut merah yang mengaku pada author namanya Azuka Blizzard.

"Oh iya, kita mau ngapain di sini?" Akhirnya si rambut biru bersuara.

"Obrol-obrol, ngapain kamu ribet bawa 4 _microphone_? Ga pernah jadi _host_ ya?" Balas si _host_ manis disertai rasa sok-nya.

"Permisi, kita mau ngapain di sini ya?" si rambut biru bersuara lagi.

"Heh, ga pernah jadi orang dermawan ya? Ini buat kamu..." ngasih _mic_ ke temannya. "ini.." ndeket ke kamera tapi kamera malah mundur. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran. Akhirnya ngasih _mic_ ke kameramen, "ini.." lari-lari ke kursi penonton, ngasih _mic_ ke penonton. Balik ke panggung sambil ngos-ngosan.

"_Oh my_, jadi _GuestStar_ ribet ya. Huh."

"HAI, INI KITA MAU NGAPAIN?" meledak sudah si rambut biru gara-gara dicuekin terus.

"Heh, Airin. Sudah lama di situ?" sahut Azuka dengan cueknya.

(Airin: *pundung*)

"Loh, _host_-nya mana?" Bingung si _host_ ngilang.

"Ya sudah. Mari kita pandu acara ini." Airin bangkit dari kepundungannya(?).

"Oh iya Airin, kok kamu tadi ga bantuin aku sih nglawan si host nyebelin itu?"

"Hmm, aku kan harus tetap jaga image lemah lembut. Kayak Putri Solo." (nari gambyong)

"Weh, emang siapa yang bilang kamu kayak Putri Solo? Ckckck..."

"Eh, iya loh. Dari 10 responden, 4 ½ di antaranya berpendapat begitu. Orangtuaku,si _author_, aku, dan setengahnya..." (mikir lama)

"Hah, sudah-sudah, eh, aku lupa. SALAM DETEKTIF semuanya!" Azuka akhirnya menyadari ada makhluk lain selain dia dan Airin.

(penonton: *gubrakkkk*)

"Ya maaf, hoammm... kok hawanya ngantuk ya?"

(penonton: *nglemparin bantal*)

"Idih, Azuka. Amit-amit itu bantal habis diilerin ama penonton. Azukaaaa..."

Airin panik kawannya pingsan kena bantal berhawa maut.

"Loh, loh, loh, baru ditinggal belanja ke pasar sebelah kok udah kacau gini?" Tiba-tiba si host manis muncul sambil nenteng tas berisi sayur bergelantungan(?).

"Langsung ja yaaa.. Nominasi Anggota Detektif Cilik Terfavorit adalah Ai Haibara,Ayumi Yoshida,Genta Kojima,Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya,kilat aja eah!"

Muncul 3 bocah cengar-cengit dengan tampang tak berdosa maju ndeketin si pembaca nominasi minta _award_.

"Loh, aku kan baru bacain nominasinya, belum bacain pemenangnya. Kan yang menang Ai Haibara, bukan kalian." Airin tak sadar telah mengumumkan nama pemenang dengan nada datar, tak ada tekanan, tak ada hentakan.

Yang ngerasa dipanggil namanya segera maju ke podium.

"Oke, terima kasih banyak atas penghargaan yang telah diberikan kepada saya,kepada penyelanggara CCA saya doakan semoga sukses selalu,diberi kesehatan,tak lupa _fans_ setia saya, dukungan keluarga, orang tua,kakek,nenek,paman,bibi,tetangga rumah dulu,tukang bakso langganan saya, ikan maskoki saya yang di akuarium,kucing saya yang suka ngincer ikan saya,tak lupa, semua karakter detektif Conan, mulai dari Conan,Sinichi,Ran, Kazu-"

Terpotong karena para penonton teriak ga sabar. "Yaelah mbak, kita sudah hafal tokoh di Detective Conan. Ga usah repot-repot nyebutin satu-satu kali."

Ai balik ke kursi sambil dadah dadah.

"Wah ternyata Ai yang kayaknya pendiam ma-.." si host manis dikejutkan dengan Trio Detektif, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, yang menghamburkan diri ke produser, ngrengek, iri ngliat Ai dapet award, nuntut hak yang sama , narik-narik tangan produser sekaligus host itu.

"Eh, apa-ap..." (menghilang dari kamera)

"Yap demikianlah acara Conan Class Award di aula yang sepertinya berakhir dengan aneh. Kemeriahan dilanjutkan di luar. Caf cuf cing..."

Penonton berhamburan ke luar melebur bersama _fans_ di luar. Pesta kembang api mewarnai langit gelap. Ost. Detective Conan dilantunkan. Acara foto bareng dan lain lain dilayani para tokoh di Detective Conan sebagai bentuk terima kasih telah mendukung mereka selama ini. Yap, tiada wajah yang melukiskan kekecewaan di sini.

-Fin-

Thanks for reading, mind to RnR?

_Conan Class(CC)_ adalah perkumpulan yang paling saya impikan untuk terwujud menjadi nyata, di mana semua _Conan Lover _bisa bertemu langsung di aula _Conan Class_ (tempat impian juga).

A/N: Buat _gueststar _Azuka Hitomi dan Airin Aizawa terimakasih atas kesediaanya. :D

Jangan lupa baca FF mereka. *promoin*


End file.
